


The memories we hid for our own safety

by Queen_of_Midnight



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Scars, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Midnight/pseuds/Queen_of_Midnight
Summary: Hello Dasha. Frederick has been missing for a month. Come home.Love, AmayaThat is all the message had to say. Dad is missing, and has been so for awhile by the time the knowledge got to me in the city I had been staying since I left home over half a year ago. A half a year I had spend to try to finally get some answers about my family, and try to figure out any possible explanation to what was done to me.





	The memories we hid for our own safety

**Author's Note:**

> we started a new campaign and instead of doing something productive im writing all the thing that have happened out bc why tf not. im gonna add more tags when i actually remember which ones i should add but head empty no think currently unfortunately. hope you enjoy!

Hello Dasha. Frederick has been missing for a month. Come home.  
Love, Amaya

That is all the message had to say. Dad is missing, and has been so for awhile by the time the knowledge got to me in the city I had been staying since I left home over half a year ago. A half a year I had spend to try to finally get some answers about my family, and try to figure out any possible explanation to what was done to me.

Lightning flashes behind my eyes and I can hear my own screams, my voice much younger than it is now. Flashes of That room come to my mind and I can feel a ghostly hand on my neck making me freeze in my place.  
”let’s try this one more time dear daughter” the words harsh and a cruel smile as the word ’daughter’ leaves my mothers mouth.

I shake the memories of my mind. I was no longer there, I had gotten out on my own when I was 11. I think. Its not like i know what my birth year. And the only reason i know approximately when birthday is, is because mother liked to reserve the "best treatments" for that day. But at least i got cake some years, even when it was poisoned more often than not- the look on dads face when he tried to celebrate my birthday with a cake was interesting when he realized how the day had been corrupted for one of his children. In anycase, that is how dad had found me. A small child almost frozen to death with dirty wounds on her body, missing an eye and with lightning like scars all over the right side of her tiny frame A tiny tiefling child wandering in the cold autumn forest near the town of Alddale. I'm still unsure how on earth i managed to even get that far, but i have no memories of my escape to try to piece things together. 

He had taken me to the house I would soon call the only home I had known, which was where I had met all my other mismatched siblings that he had collected along the years. Although the reunion was not for the best possible reason I was happy to see them all.

As the morning light seeps through the tree branches I had spent my night camping under, close to dale but too far to walk there last night, and sip the tea I had brewed as breakfast. I should be home by midday if I don't get any trouble on the way, which I know is a possibility considering the amount of goblins clans in the mountains surrounding the town.

I pack my stuff and start walking, humming one of the songs Xira had sang when I was still a small bundle of fear. The age difference wasn't that much, only three years, but the size difference between a tiny 11 year old tiefling who had been abused her whole life, and a dragonborn with elven lineage was, to put it lightly, huge. Xira is still one of the first and only one of our siblings I had talked to about anything, and even then he doesn't know much of the things I went through in my family's ”care”. Dad is the one who knows the most, or as much as a traumatized 11-year-old can recall before passing out from exhaustion. After I woke up in the house, I didn't talk about my family for along time.

My head snaps from my thoughts as I hear the bush right next to me moving. I stop and draw my dagger out of my belt, carefully approaching it, trying to see the thing causing the movement.

”hello? Who is there?” I ask carefully  
”help” says a tiny voice from the bush and I stop in my tracks. A goblin. A goblin in a bush.

”uh, do you need help?” 

”yes please, I’m stuck” as a tiny head sticks its self out of the bush that it is apparently stuck in. it looks like your standard goblin, but this one has an ood mark on its face, around the eye. It is almost circular in shape, made out of jacked overlapping sharp shapes.

I chuggle a little as I lift the tiny goblin out of the bush surprisingly easily. Ood that the creature couldn’t free its self on its own from it. ”may I know your name?” I ask as I place them down on the ground.

”I am skriik!” it says with content, as it starts walking off.  
”hello skriik how did you get stuck in there in the first place?” I say as I turn around to where it walked around me, only to be faced with an empty forest. No goblin in sight, how ood.

I shake my head and blame the little creatures weird disappearance on my bad eye sight, seeing as the debt perception doesn’t really work that well when you've lost one of your eyes to your mothers experimentations. 

Pretty soon after encountering the goblin called Skriik, I find myself overlooking Alddale on a small hill. The sun is shining over the roofs, bathing the town in warm golden light. I am finally home again.


End file.
